


everybody wants a taste

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, and cheryl and kevin just being themselves, and like amused!veronica, jealous!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: Logically, Betty knows she has nothing to worry about when it comes to the people (numerous people, so many fucking people) that want Veronica. She knows that Veronica’s heart is hers because Veronica has Betty’s right in the middle of her palm, she knows she never has to worry about her girlfriend straying, she knows that Veronica wouldn’t leave her for one of the many people (so many goddamn people) who just want to say they’ve slept with The Veronica Lodge--she knows this.And yet.or a prompt i received; beronica with jealous betty!





	

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was; beronica with jealous betty so yeah! hope you enjoy! :))

Logically, Betty knows she has nothing to worry about when it comes to the people ( _numerous_ people, so _many fucking_ people) that want Veronica. She knows that Veronica’s heart is hers because Veronica has Betty’s right in the middle of her palm, she knows she never has to worry about her girlfriend straying, she knows that Veronica wouldn’t leave her for one of the many people ( _so many_ goddamn people) who just want to say they’ve slept with _The_ Veronica Lodge-- _she knows this_.

And yet.

Yet, she’s stuck with that sick stomach churning feeling whenever someone shows even a fraction of their attention to Veronica and Betty sees that it’s anything but platonic.

Like now.

The whole group (B&V, Arch&Val, Cheryl&Josie, Kevin, Jughead and Mel) are sitting at a rather large table, a must have especially since their group shot from four to nine, when some douchey looking assface walks over to Veronica and starts talking to her about their project for world history.

(Betty would like to point out that she’s not some crazy possessive person that believes her girlfriend can talk to her and her alone--Veronica is her own person who has friends but when said _‘friend’_ does nothing but stare at Veronica’s cleavage while she speaks about their project, Betty feels like it’s okay to be a little upset)

The blonde’s stomach is in knots as the douche (his name is Todd, she knows this) practically drools at her girlfriend. She looks around to see Archie and Val all wrapped in each other, as per usual, Kevin staring down at his phone probably texting Joaquin, Jughead typing something on his laptop, Josie and Mel caught up in a conversation and Cheryl, Cheryl fucking Blossom, just staring at her with a raised brow as if to say ‘what are you gonna do about this?’.

Betty tears her eyes away from Cheryl to look back at douche still just--so fucking focused on where Veronica’s shirt dips.

That stomach churning feeling intensifies and she feels anger start to ebb itself into her stomach as well. She scoots over, just a nudge, to completely press herself to Veronica’s side. Veronica just continues talking while one of her hands goes to rest on Betty’s thigh, seemingly clueless to what is going on. The blonde wraps her arm around Veronica’s waist and rests her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder, a silent way to just point out that Veronica is happily taken.

Betty should've guessed that douche would not care, even a bit.

In fact, it just gets a bit worse.

“Hey, we’re gonna head out, okay? Polish up some songs” Archie announces as both he and Val rise from the table and Betty tries to say goodbye to her best friend and his girlfriend, she really does but all she can focus on is that their leaving leaves a gap between Jughead and Veronica--a gap douche is apparently more than happy to fill.

He sits down and is just two inches from being pressed up against her like Betty is.

Her stomach twists a little more as she shifts around in her seat, she spares a look over to Cheryl who is still looking at her with such intrigue that Betty nearly barks an insult at her.

But that’s not Betty.

No, Betty is calm and collected and thought out, she’s the logic, the brain, the person that keeps everyone calm when everyone else starts freaking the fuck out.

And then douche completely presses himself to Veronica’s side under the guise of pointing something out in the notes that are laid out in front of her girlfriend and that side of Betty kind of ceases to exist for a moment or two.

“How about you back _the fuck_ up a inch or two off my girlfriend?!”

(she could’ve sworn that was going to stay in her head)

Everyone’s neck practically snaps to look over at Betty (except Cheryl because Cheryl’s been looking the whole time and now she’s smiling like she’s fucking entertained by Betty’s little outburst) and there’s a moment where no one speaks.

Kevin practically throws his phone so he can pay attention to the drama unfolding right in front of him, Jughead looks up from his laptop, assess the situation and sighs heavily before looking back at the laptop, Josie looks taken aback but there’s a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth, Mel’s eyes constantly flick between Betty, Veronica and douche, douche looks like he just caught with his hand in the cookie jar ( _he fucking wishes_ ) and Veronica is looking at her with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open slightly.

Another beat passes and Betty figures that, hell, she already kind of exploded on him, might as well make sure it accomplishes something. She stares at him, hard and unrelenting, until he scoots over till he’s practically pressed against Jughead (who know looks as annoyed as Betty feels).

He licks his lips before looking at the side of Veronica’s head, not daring to look any lower “Um, we can talk about this later, Veronica? Like--like in class”

Veronica looks up at him as he stands up and just nods “yeah, that’s probably for the best” he just nods and rushes away from the table leaving the group a friends a little lightheaded.

“Well” Cheryl’s voice booms a little at how quiet the table had gotten “I, for one, have had enough of seeing Betty practically pee on Veronica” she stands up and grabs Josie’s hand “We should leave the sapphic love birds to it” the redhead, more or less, yanks Josie up who grabs Mel’s hand leaving Jughead who looks at the two and scoffs.

“I’m going to the library to finish this chapter, god knows I’m getting shit done out here” he shuts his laptop and walks away leaving Kevin sitting across from them who wears a small smile.

“Don’t mind me”

“Oh, for the love of god--” Cheryl appears again and grabs Kevin’s collar “Come here, you walking stereotype” she yanks him up and drags him away officially leaving the couple alone.

“So” Betty tries to not cringe at the sound of her own voice “first time in awhile we’ve been alone at lunch, huh?”

“Oh no” Veronica moves away from Betty but only so she can face her girlfriend “You don’t think we aren’t going to talk about what just happened?”

“I was hoping not”

“Well, I had hoped that Riverdale would be the one small town in the US not stuck in the fifties but alas, here we are” Veronica cocks her head to the side and gives Betty a small smile, a comfort to the blonde “A little territorial huh?”

“I--” Betty huffs “his eyes were freaking _glued_ to your--to your cleavage and then he tried to act like he could just--” another huff, a little more frustrated this time “Like he could press himself to you and--” a beat “I sound crazy” Betty groans and leans her elbows on the table, burying her face in her hands.

“No, you don’t” Veronica laughs, all airy and full of amusement as she gently grabs Betty’s wrists and turning her back so she’s facing Veronica “I just didn’t say anything because I could feel you tense up as soon as you noticed. I wanted to see how far you would let it go” her tone is completely innocent as she makes the small admission.

Betty’s eyes widen “--You _noticed_?!”

“Baby, he was like two seconds away from trying to bury his face in my chest, he wasn’t being very discreet” a beat “Plus, you know, I gotta say it was kinda hot watching you go all territorial about me” she gently tugs Betty’s legs up so they can wrap themselves around her waist (something Veronica would’ve done herself but you know, she didn’t wanna flash everyone being the dress she’s wearing just barely reaches her knees) and wraps her arms around Betty’s neck.

“Yeah?” the blonde leans forward and brushes her nose against Veronica’s.

Veronica nods and presses her lips against Betty’s, briefly “hmm” she hums “oh so hot”

Betty tugs Veronica the rest of the way so that she can comfortably lean down and press a kiss to her girlfriend’s mouth. Still mindful of the fact that they’re at lunch, she pulls back and presses her forehead against Veronica’s “I’ll try to reign myself in next time”

“Well you don’t have to do all that” Betty raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend who chuckles “I mean, don’t go all caveman on me but if you feel the need to sit in my lap or kiss me like you do when we’re alone, I won’t object either”

Betty smiles and presses another kiss to Veronica’s mouth “noted”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you can! i live for comments! :)<333


End file.
